Lost Angeles
'''Lost Angeles '''is the primary setting of the Armageddon Pretty Cure! Series. None of the main characters were born in the city, but they all live there. It is based off of the real city of Los Angeles. The city is home to a large group of filming studios, making it quite popular among tourists. This popularity is only added to by its seaside location. The city is quite often used as a passageway in between worlds, as well as a meeting place for magical beings. Because of the large size of the city, it has a great deal of schools, most of them private. History The Founding of Lost Angeles Lost Angeles was founded many decades ago, and was initially a port town where ships docked on the western coast of the United States. Over time, more and more people came to live in the city because of the large amount of trade and shipments, and the population grew rapidly in the years after its founding. Twenty years after its founding, a film crew came to the city to found a studio there, which grew as quickly as the city had, and the industry became one of the things the city was known for. More and more filming businesses came to the city, causing it to grow even more, and it soon became one of the largest cities in the world. The Founding of the Amaranthine Talent Institute Some years after the city became known for its film industry, a large boarding school was founded atop a hill on the border of the city to educate children about the arts. The founder of the school has been lost to time, and some even recount it simply appearing one day. It quickly grew, as many things in the city did, and became a well-known school. While many students attempted to attend the school, most of them were rejected, and did not pass the entry audition to the school. Many of the students who did, however, became well-known performers in a great deal of different careers. However, the school wasn't open to the public for the majority of the year, with the exception of the school festivals, and even then, many areas of the campus were closed to the public. The Appearance of "Protectors" The year after the talent institute was founded on the border of the city, it suddenly saw a peak in criminal activity. People were going missing, and large, black animals were appearing in the streets, harming hundreds of citizens. Tourism dropped when word of the problem reached the wider world, and people began to believe that the city would fall, and become a ghost town. However, soon after the monsters began appearing, various groups of "protectors" began appearing as well to protect the citizens. Every protector saw wore a mask, and nobody had ever seen under one. They wore lightweight armor which looked like a costume, and didn't even appear to be adults. Soon, the city accepted them as just another everyday thing, and developed procedures to keep civilians safe while the protectors did what was necessary. Initially, the strange sticks, beams of light, and large symbols that these new heroes seemed to be using to protect them were simply passed of as advanced, secret technology developed by the government, and nobody ever suspected the truth. Lost Angeles in the Present Day In the present, the city is a large, popular destination, still well-known for its film studios. There are a great deal of theme parks, beaches, a resorts all around the city, but there are still hidden gems, tiny alcoves of old-time shopping circles just waiting to be found. The Talent Institute is still a large school, and is still just as picky about who it accepts. The city has recently seen the rise of "StageShows" produced by the school, which incorporate song, dance, acting, modelling, and many other arts, and the shows quickly became a part of the city's culture, and the shows soon became popular worldwide, causing other countries to develop their own versions. While protectors still appear in the city to defend it, these events are rare in the present day, until recently, when it experienced a spike in these activities similar to the one in the past. Lost Angeles Description Lost Angeles is a large city on the southern coast of California, with many theme parks and hotels scattered throughout the city, along with the large portion of the city up against the mountains behind it being made up of film studios and private, wealthy estate. Most of the suburbs are up against the coastline or on the edges of the city, and the rest of the city is made up of large buildings, theme parks, and other such things. On the northern border of the city is a large hill, which is surrounded by high walls with a gate in the front. Inside these walls is the Amaranthine Talent Institute, the most famous school for the arts in the modern age. At first, it appears to be a private neighborhood, due to the houses seen inside, bu these are, in fact, dorms. The city has a few notable locations visited throughout the story: '''The Amaranthine Talent Institute: '''The school is located on a large hill, and appears to be a private neighborhood and first. In the center of the campus is a large, castle-like building, which contains the classrooms. Next to it is a smaller but similar building, which houses the club rooms. The main building has the theater to the northeast of it, the pool to the southeast of it, a stadium to the southwest of it, and a large park to the northwest of it. These facilities are open to all students at all hours, and are surrounded by the student dorms, which are houses. '''Ava Park: '''A large park near the center of Lost Angeles. It has a number of fountains, creeks, paths, and playground scattered throughout it. It's filled with trees and flowers from around the world. In the center of the park is a large tower that visitors can climb to the top of using the staircase inside. This tower, The Ava Tower, is a magical place, and is often used as a meeting place of a passageway between worlds. '''Ichigo Parfait: '''Ichigo Parfait is a small cafe in a small shopping center in the city. It's remarkably hard to find, but serves great food, and is well-known by the locals for its sweets. Lucia's friend Anna works there as a waitress, and the girls often meet there. '''HollyWood Boulevard: '''Not to be confused with Hollywood Boulevard, HollyWood Boulevard is a popular clothing store, which, in addition to providing stylish casual outfits, also provides costumes for StageShows. It has a number of stores, but only three in the city, one on the street in front of Ava Park, one in the shopping mall, and one outside of the Talent Institute. The girls meet there fairly often, and use the store's costumes for their shows for the StageShow Club. Known Locations * Amanthine Talent Institute * Ava Park * Ichigo Parfait * HollyWood Boulevard * Hollywood Boulevard * The Cedar Estate * Oracle Records Special Events TBA Trivia * Ichigo Parfait means Strawberry Parfait, as "Ichigo" means "Strawberry" in Japanese. * Ava Park was named after an African water goddess, Ava. Category:Locations